Sherman and Penny
by RC2012
Summary: Details Penny's new thoughts about Sherman (positive ones) and them bonding with each other.


**Sherman and Penny-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Mr. Peabody and Leonardo da Vinci were busy working on the mechanism that would give the WABAC enough energy to go back to the present. Sherman was holding a stick and swinging it around; pretending that it was a sword. Penny was sitting at the base of a tree, watching Sherman.

Deep down, she couldn't believe that Sherman had come back to rescue her right before she was to be married to King Tut. She had done nothing but pick on him ever since the first day of school.

Now that she thought back on all that, Penny started to feel bad that she had picked on him. But then she remembered what her mother had told her back in the present:

"_Maybe you could at least try? Getting to know the boy I mean. Maybe he wasn't trying to make you feel dumb. Why if you spend some time with him, who knows, maybe you two will become friends?"_

Penny saw Sherman go over to the mechanism to help Mr. Peabody and Mr. da Vinci.

She wanted to start over with Sherman and get to know him better. So she decided to go over and ask him if he could come explore Mr. da Vinci's workshop with her.

So Penny came over and hid behind a wheel that was attached to the mechanism.

"Pssst, Sherman. Let's go explore." She said.

Sherman came over to face her. "But I'm having father-son time with Mr. Peabody."

Penny gave him an innocent smile. "Wouldn't you rather be having fun with me?"

Then Sherman smiled. He figured that he had spent lots of time with Mr. Peabody all these years. Surely it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with Penny instead.

He smiled. "Okay."

Then the two kids raced to da Vinci's house and Mr. Peabody saw them.

"Sherman, where are you going?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Exploring." His son replied.

"But we need your help."

"No we don't!" Leonardo said urgently, but changed his tone so he wouldn't sound like he was afraid that he would get accidently hurt by Sherman, like Mr. Peabody was just a minute ago.

"I mean, we can manage somehow. He's a boy, Peabody. Let him have his fun. Let him go." Leonardo said.

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said. Then he and Penny ran over to Leonardo's home and entered the front door.

* * *

Sherman and Penny climbed up a ladder and entered the attic of da Vinci's workshop.

"It's like a museum." Sherman said in awe.

"It's like a toy store." Penny said.

Sherman and Penny looked at some of the inventions Leonardo kept up in the attic and saw one that stood out from the others; a flying machine.

Penny came over and sat in the pilot's seat, which was basically a wooden board.

"Hey, I don't think we shut touch that." Sherman said cautiously.

"But wouldn't it be cool to ride it?"

"I don't think Mr. Peabody would like that."

"Well, Mr. Peabody isn't here."

"Penny…"

"Pleaseeee." Penny said. "Just tell me how it works, for learning."

"Okay." Sherman said getting up onto the platform. "The thrust comes from this giant crossbow –doohickey here," He said pointing down at the giant crossbow that he was standing on and that the machine was resting on.

"Then it shoots along this track until the wind picks up the wings."

"But how does it go? How do you fly it?" Penny asked.

"You just pull down on that lever." Sherman said pointing to a lever by Penny. She placed her hand on it and looked at Sherman.

"This one?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh boy." Sherman said, realizing what Penny had in mind.

The girl pulled down on the lever and the machine shot across the crossbow. Sherman fell onto the pilot's seat beside Penny and screamed. Next thing the kids knew they were now flying through the air.

"This is crazy!" Sherman cried.

"No, this is fun!"

"Penny seriously, we shouldn't be doing this."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a party-pooper and enjoy it." She said flying the machine with her hands on the controls, which were two thick pieces of wood.

She flew over the village and cried out in excitement. She looked over at Sherman, who looked terrified.

She couldn't understand him. His father had a time machine but he had never taken it into the past by himself, not once. And now he didn't want to be on a flying machine.

Penny smiled. It was then that she got an idea of getting Sherman to act a little more on his own for once.

"Your turn to fly, Sherman."

"I don't want to!" Sherman cried.

"Of course you do, it'll be fun!"

"Seriously, Penny. I don't want to."

Penny smiled mischievously. "I'm letting go! One!"

"Don't let go!" Sherman cried out in fear.

"Two!" Penny now had only both her index fingers on the controls.

"Don't!" Sherman cried.

_She's crazy!_ He thought.

"Three!" Penny let go of the controls and the machine began to fall towards the ground.

"Penny, fly the plane!" Sherman cried.

"No Sherman, you're going to have to save us!" Penny said as they were spinning down towards the ground.

"But I don't know how to fly!" Sherman cried.

"You can't do it. I know you can!" Penny said encouragingly.

Sherman realized that he didn't have a choice. He reached out and grabbed the controls. He pulled hard on them and had the machine fly back up into the air.

Sherman was amazed. Was he really flying the flying machine?

Then he saw that they were approaching a tight opening between two buildings. Sherman used the controls to have the machine tip vertically to the side and flew into the opening between the buildings.

After they flew back into open air, Sherman had the machine tip horizontally again.

Then both he and Penny gasped. They were approaching an open window of a cathedral. With the wingspan of the machine, there was no way they were going to make it.

Sherman saw that there were two handles hanging from the machine and pulled on them, causing the wings to collapse so the machine could glide into the cathedral. A group of singing priests saw the machine fly into the cathedral and exit through another window on the other side of the steeple. They smiled and sung very loud in amazement.

"See? You got this!" Penny said smiling now that they were back in open air and out of danger.

"You're right! I have got this!" Sherman cried out in excitement.

Then he had the machine do several loops and fly over a river.

Penny reached down and ran her fingers through the water as the machine flew over it. Then she lifted up her hand and flicked some little droplets of water at Sherman. Sherman looked at Penny and smiled. She smiled back.

They both knew that they were starting to like each other.

"Alright, back to Mr. da Vinci's workshop!" Sherman cried out excitedly; his voice echoing out into the afternoon sky.

He flew the machine over the village. Sherman and Penny were now heading back to Mr. da Vinci's workshop.

**That was a fun scene in the movie. I liked it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
